Burning Stardust
by Safaia Seidenki
Summary: After the invaders of Mobius came and snatched the last of humanity away and enslaved all of Mobius, some very well-known- refugees have been waiting for a comeback. That comeback is now.
1. Burning Stardust: Chapter I

Burning Stardust

The stars gently illuminated the ebony night, with gray ribbons streaking the affinity. A rough whisper from a male hedgehog was the only noise anyone could pick out from the deafening wind.

Rustles from tall grass scratching against fur was heard. The shadows, however, were easily picked out from the weeds. A tall, young two-tailed male kitsune was crouched in a feeble position, with a tall, slender, quilled male hedgehog following closely

"So when do we go fight?!? I'm getting so friggin SICK of this!" the hedgehog hissed. A quick movment, barely detectable to the human eye, lashed for the hedgehog's face. The cat jerked her hand out and clasped his chin, shoving his face promptly for his eyes to meet hers.

"Shut the fuck up, Sonic, or i'm just gonna take this here fist-" she paused momentarily to reveal her shaking claws, "-and shove it right up your-" she ended the sentence with a long, hateful hiss, perhaps too meek to finalize the words.

Up ahead them lay a large castle that looked like it might have been constructed out of scrap metal. Pipes and wires jutted out in various directions and watchlights poured light in all directions.

***********************

The investigation finally completed, the group now rested fitfully at the hideout, which was, in fact, an underwater base, much to the more drowning-prone anthros' dismays. Inside the base, a racket that could cause hearing damage if one was too close formed from a conversation.

"Aww, shuddup. You know that you hid it just to tick me off! Give it up!" Sonic roared, flinging his open palm towards Blaze. The cat snickered, clutching the hedgehog's most precious possession in both claws behind her back.

What do you mean? I ain't got anything of yours! Why would I, precious, perfect me, take a reeking hedgehog's medallion?" she spat. Sonic's face turned a beet red, his fists now shaking at his sides. Even his mechanical eye seemed to glare with hatred. Blaze pushed him away with a shove to his chest.

"Calm the hell down! Dang! You can have your stupid necklace back! I'll shove this dang thing in your stomach tube the next time you treat me like that!" she sighed, flinging the amulet towards the bed, exasperated. With that, she truned on her heel and stormed out of the room. Sonic listened carefully after the door slammed, only to hear one faint word: "Anorexic."

This, of course, mad Sonic infuriated. Not only was it true, but he also knew it meant he was very fragile because his bones were more exposed. On top of that, he had to wear a stomach tube connected to a machine strapped to his back that monitored his hydration and intakes, buzzing at him if he didn't eat: the worst part was how the rejectful stares of strangers and general outcastation seemed to bore a hole in him.

"Just leave me alone..." the hedgehog muttered, flopping down on his side on his crudely built cot and stretched his bony arm and hand for his prescription. He twisted the cap off and snatched two pills out, choking them down with some difficulty. He grabbed a glass of water and carefully poured it into an injector laying on the bedstand. He rolled over and yanked irratably on the belt that secured his hefty monitor to his skinny back in between his shoulder spines. With a loud _SNAP! _as the leather belt broke off and fell with rapid success on the hedgehog's foot.

"GOSH-DARN!!" Sonic roared, flinging his foot onto his hands and proceeding with the ever-so-famous crouch hop. After briefly jumping around the room in a rage, he released all his fury into punching a familiar napping kitsune in a cot.

"What the hell was that for??" Tails gasped, but the hedgehog had already left.

___

Fugitive Total Count: 1,389

Total Starstrike Fugitive Count: 3

Total Refugees Count: 1,386

Total Dead: 583

Deaths Today: 0


	2. Burning Stardust: Chapter II

Burning Stardust II

Sonic stomped down the corridor, his broad paws smacking wintry water from the immersed floor onto the metallic walls as well as now-agitated bystanders. The heart rate beep on the monitor was influentially higher than when he arrived at the base and his claws maliciously clutched the monitor to his bony chest.

"...expose her... dishevel with my mind... this'll... teach her." Sonic spat under his breath. He hesitated by the suit rack and listened to his own leaden exhaling and the drip of the leaking ceiling augmenting a diminutive amount to the ankle-high water. He groaned and jerked his somber shirt off the rack, hastily hauling it onto his fatigued, scruffy body, cradling the life-support system to his side.

"This is all their fault! They should've... let me die... do not want... a life like this!" Sonic hollered, kicking his knee-high leather boots, sending them scattering across the floor and sending meager waves reflecting off the borders of the wall. He yanked his camouflage pants up to his waist and stiffened the rope that secured it to his hips. The medallion clapped against his chest vigorously as he continued to smash the metal wall with his claws. He howled as he crashed dents into the wall with extreme energy until he sensed a paw land softly on his shoulder. He whirled around and screamed, "What?!?!", his mechanical eye beaming crimson.

He pivoted around and spotted but an empty space. He was fuming now. The grip still held strong on his arm. The room seemed to drop a few degrees and the grip seemed to have an icy clasp.

"W-who's there?!" he shouted, the octave dropped. the hand release him, and a haunting whistle pierced through the air. His quills frzzled and both ears, mechanical and flesh, flicked curiously few times. The loud slaps of boots crashing against water echoed down the corridor, and the whistle stopped.

Sure enough, the figures of Blaze, Tails (whom had a patch on his face from the vigorous punch Sonic delivered earlier), and S-H-A-D-E were soon hounding him. Sonic hastily pushed them away, needing then air as panic overtook him. His monitor whined at him as his heart rate readings shot up. He groaned, clutching his ears down with his paws and sitting down in the water against the wall. He began to hyperventilate through clutched teeth as Blaze grabbed his arms and mildly shook him.

"Sonic shut up, calm down, and tell me why the heck there are massive dents on the wall!" Blaze shouted, pushing him further and further into the wall.

"And the whistle. What was with the whistle? Did you take your meds today?" S-H-A-D-E pondered. Tails busied himself with fixing the holes in the wall.

"Yes... _Shade_... I did take my medication, as far as _you _are concerned. I'm just fine. The whistle was because my monitor was out of whack. Got me?" Sonic hissed as he released his ears and gathered himself up and stood up. "Which, by the way, is another excellent reason why you should take the monitor off." he panted, staring at Blaze while trying (and failing, if I might add) to balance himself, tipping one way and then the other and speaking in a slurred tone.

"Shuddup, mah dear Sawnic, we awl know it wusn't yer mutiter." Blaze said, tipping in one direction and flawlessly mimicking Sonic's blurry speach. S-H-A-D-E cluthed his arm with his prosthetic claw and began towing the disoriented hedgehog back to the males' dormitory.

"Frick... my head hurts... let _go _of my arm, i can walk just fine, thank you." Sonic sighed.

S-H-A-D-E shook his head in disapproval.

"Apparantly your motor skills need fine tuning. I will escort you back to your room. Hydrate and sleep." S-H-A-D-E said in his usual robotic tone. Sonic moaned and allowed himself to be pulled back to the room. Suddenly, a piercing scream tore the air in blaze's direction and everybody rushed down the hall. Sonic tore himself out of S-H-A-D-E's grip and ran with them down the hall. Sonic reached the end and saw a horrific sight. He began to hyperventilate and back up, tears forming in his eyes.

___

Fugitive Total Count: 1,389

Total Starstrike Fugitive Count: 3

Total Refugees Count: 1,386

Total Dead: 584

Deaths Today: 1


End file.
